kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to reinstall your game if this is your ID. *267376315 back after a long break *732148719 add me active player here *431866675 active player *329917669 active hunting prefer gold 4/23 *231565454 active hunting player *726495528 just for hunting, im rank 45 and my name is Sr.Stylus *830473096 Daily player added april 18, 2019 *120011131 Hardworking everydayer. God bless. *719955365 NEED ACTIVE CAMPAIGN BUDDY ALSO ACTIVE PLAYER IM HUNTING TUTANHOP TODAY *729980505 only add me if you are serious to complete the campaign *830207124 add me! I'm new *229395467 Add me active player Mas Apin *223754749 Add me active Player April 14 *529247037 Add me active *529368052 active player *893667447 returning player very active *428304957 Strykes Apr 7 *277466106 rank 83 thanks *325497623 just bought this game, only hv 1 friend in list. add me :) *126960892 hi *325962739 Active player add me, need some friend to complete campaigns, Thanks *725571389, started 11 days ago, very active, rank 50. April 1 *'627,193,195' Active player. Add me :) *327,434,405 I am new, love this game already *326984249* hello :p. Am new. *227,163,213 Active player march 30 great game. *426260543 (Trusted Active Player want some friends to complete campaigns and have fun) added at 2019 *426829146 Active Player march 30 2019 aint got nuthin to do ADD ME *326320698 Very Active Player *826824752 active returning player *325962739 active *526342980 looking campain friends *426313691 active march 25 2019 *725880385 active new player march 24 2019 *624,883,572 active player march 20 2019 *252 032 421 active new player march 19 2019 *220948091 new player *123199534 player having fun *123,834,792 new player *323519258 new player *222,704,350 New player and loving the game, plz add me. *406809237 active player, play everyday. Looking campaign friends *120943863 returning and active player *122.259.003 (03/06/2019)daily active campaign player *323,054,130 (05.03.19) login everyday *720,765,849 (03.02.19) login everyday, drill on campaigns *716,941,785 *420 842 311 Active player *758 028 939 daily player *519,935,738 2-13 New Active! Let's play together *619,818,916 New and active player *274,668,747 Looking for campaign friends *618,788,833 New player looking for active friends! *718715770 (9 Feb 2019) new and active player,online daily *818698987 (9 Feb 2019) Newbie - active player, rank 34 *416,857,975 Azazeru(Grigori) Online Daily *818 094 633 - Online daily *'111 350 068' (4/2/19) - Online every weekend, rank 39, needs friend for campaign :) *517,133,883 - always online and good for quest *117,582,085 - Stella, Online dayly *205,562,341 - pls *817,135,368 - ahoy *617,065,262 - Online daily, newbie *815,702,073 - Online daily 5th play through, new device. *604,902,905 - online 24/7 Jan 2019 level 73 *317,139,725 - expert player, restarting from scratch. *116,418,306 - add me for campaing online everyday glhf *416,679,393 - 29/1/19 online every day to active campaign *815,876,622 - Online everyday!!! *116,962,370 - Just starting. Will try to stay online every day! *116,105,681 - Online everyday 24 Jan 2019 *814,331,588 - active and baked. *115092682 - add pls *115.393.515 - Let's play! *312.399.723 -play dialy- *611.627.973 - 19/1/2019 noob need friendos *712.751.789 - 17/01/2019 *113769211 ol everyday send noods *714 128 286 add me for campaign online every day *211954037 let's be friend *513202228 online daily, add me for campaign friend! *114124035 yeet *312503335 online everyday, add me for campaigns :) *516878327 online everyday from hk *601.508.730 05 Jan. 2019 Connect every day and good in campaigns *712464876 3/1/62 hunt campaigns everyday add me *712024230 online everyday, rank 19 *910797646 online everyday, lv31 now, from HK *909062923 = NeRock 2018/12/24 i play everyday day so yeah you should ADD me *908,659,449 = 23/12/18 ichilo = hunting king plomp *710,017,513 - 21/12/18 Dolce - Active everyday and campaign *108,717,468 - 21/12/18 Aika - Hunting king plomp *408,726,471 21/12/18 hunting king plomp *308964060 I'm active every day in campings add me ;) *908 720 221 16/12/18 Active and campaigns hit my line *209,201,817 16/12/18 *808 636 850 15/12/18 hello to all happy to be active as much as i can *209 172 390 13/12/18 I am a new, be active all week, add me. *508 259 166 13/12/18 newplayer play pretty much 6 days a week *704,120,523 12/12/18 Level 50 Active Everyday for Campaign looking for other campaigners *308,893,596 (12/12/18) add me please, i'm active *808 286 765 - i am a new player, im active and conect daily :D *293,900,954 - rank 90, looking for active players for campaign *607 667 151 (06/12/18) Very Active campaign online daily *886883507 Very active Rank120 online rank 14 *406 906 000 (02/12/18) Add me!an active player ;P *101 995 358 (02/12/18) Rank 73 really active in campaign. * 433 233 163 (01/12/18) Level 70+ Daily player and active campaigner *518148608 (28/11/18) I’m on daily and I’m really active in campaigns *801 566 984 (28/11/18) online daily rank 43 online rank 4 active *506,820,848 (27/11/18) add me, focus on campaign *202,844,566 (27/11/18) add me, always going for big campaigns. ~pickledeggs *406,178,105 (26/11/2018) add me i'm very active!! :D *600,879,230 (26/11/18) add me im always active * 395864645 (25/11/18) online daily rank 52 and counting. Add me up! *703,282,247 ADD ME ACTIVE ALWAYS FOR CAMPAIGN * 978,404,079 (25/11/18) Ger and active * 303,109,396 (23/11/18) Im very active.... and good for a laugh :-) * 105,941,908 (23/11/18) active * 805493881 (21/11/18) Add me pleaseee * 205562341 (21/11/18) Add me pls :D * 592354966 (20/11/18)rank 57 always active for Campaign * 505,131,940 (19/11/2018) add me active :D * 704,120,523 (20/11/2018) add me always online * 204,119,134 (19/11/2018)Active add me pls * 703 572 049 always online * 595 163 458 (16/11/18) rank 50+, very active *404,048,302 Always online *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active * 101 338 483 (14/11/18) Active and need friends for pyons hunting campaign * 197 888 492 Very much active need help for campaigns current rank 81 * 297 634 372 (12/11/18) Rank 52, add me' * 801 566 984 (12/11/18) active daily * 597 064 440 (12/11/18) Active and always want to achieve monster from campaign * 101 338 483 (12/11/18) Active and always want to achieve monster from campaign * 998 050 978 (06/11/18) From Spain. Active * 602 233 564 (05/11/18) active daily * 699 778 876 (04/11/18) active daily * 400 867 963 (04/11/18) active daily. Active Campaign * 202 481 233 (11/0518) active * 101 547 501 (04/11/18) active daily rank 42 * 893 106 344 (01/11/18) Morgas - rank 63 * 300 876 688 (30/10/18) newbie * 999 277 130 (29/10/18) online 24/24...rank 50 * 300 366 396 (28/10/18) add me, active daily * 398 749 070 (28/10/18) add me, active daily * 298 920 356 (27/10/18) add me, active daily * 293 400 945 (26/10/18) rank 58 active daily campaign active * 499 259 900 (25/10/18) New and active play. Add me up * 899 261 521 (23/10/18) Active Daily, Campaign active *995 079 680 (20/10/18) - Rank 45, <20 hours. Also join the HSS Discord: https://discord.gg/PcEjh9z *896319383 (20/10/18) - Add me *885 045 560 (19/10/18) - Lumen, active everyday. Rank 34. *798255124 (18/10/2018) - let's play! *191 055 409 (18/10/2018)active, rank 36, add me :) *297634372 (17/10/2018) - Add me *296 942 990 (16/10/2018) - Add me *896 447 193 (15/10/2018) - Daily player add me *397 157 949 (14/10/2018) Let’s play. *797 173 987 (14/10/2018) I've recently discovered this game and I'm really enjoying it *995 675 248 (13/10/2018) plays everyday *897 074 410 (13/10/2018) I am very active. *396 427 495 (10/12/18) - active! *885 045 560 (11/11/18) - Lumen, active everyday *696 470 366 (10/11/18) - Asteria, always active *569 421 180 (10/11/2018) very active *377 376 308 (10/10/2018) very active campaign player *995 336 997 (08/10/2018) always active *695 298 566 (08/10/2018) very active campaign player *695013726 (07/10/18) lets play *595,112,986 (06/10/18) active player *792,456,579 (30/09/2018) = ChrisTofu * 793,786,212 (29/09/2018) = HKPG, looking help for campaigns. * 293 400 945 (27/09/2018) = Dogbert * 769 225 065 (26/09/2018) = Shadowwarrior (please also add Volksheld) * 669 226 370 (26/09/2018) = Volksheld (please also add Shadowwarrior) * 501 672 470 (25/09/2018) active campaign player add<<<<< * 382 304 604 (23/09/2018) active campaign player * 291 756 342 (23/09/2018) looking for friend who's active for completing campaigns * 791 683 890 (19/9/2018) rank 30 please add me * 287 586 591 (12/09/2018)Rank 34, ialways love to play Kariosoft Games would love over rank 20s! *591 048 846 (20/09/2018) Active player *987 651 455 (20/09/2018) please add me and active *987 651 455 (18/9/2018) active new player *981 878 691 (20/09/2018) looking for tortugans or completing campaign add me if you want *637 035 431 (16/09/2018), active veteran player rank 88. ad me for campains *788 247 266 (16/09/2018) active veteran player add me *384 592 809 (15/09/2018) Rank 63: Active Campaign Player *387 323 549 (15/09/2018) new player *789 128 356 add me pls *689 795 157 New account old player playing daily now add me * 577 086 902 Johny veteranos Brazilian player, add me on the WhatsApp https://chat.whatsapp.com/Afk2ccqLOV9Elg3GLiCGbF * 484 283 889 (14/09/2018) Rank 68, need friends to hunt with * 589 257 724 (14/09/2018) daily playing new here, :) * 889 248 899 (09/13/2018)Rank 27,need friends * 485 092 413 (12/09/2018)Rank 53, Let's do quest * 189 109 706 (12/09/2018)Rank 13, new but quite active, just want some fun with the game * 485 011 144 (12/09/2018)Rank 47, Im looking for active hunter for campaign * 981 486 693 (11/09/2018)Rank 26, let's be friends and hunt some campaings :D * 480 821 160 (10/09/2018) Rank 118, let's go hunt some Tortugan * 568,485,015 (9/09/18) Rank 84, looking active friends for hunting campaigns * 282,535,831 (8/09/18) Rank 50, lets go to hunt * 287,442,777 (6/9/18) active daily and climbing fast * 769,226,065 (03/09/2018) rank 72 Looking for friends an hunting campaigns * 385,672,795 (29/08/2018) rank 61 before, start a new game now. Phone ROM got bad sector * 885,796,487 (27/082018) rank 8 I just started but I always accept * 585,247,516 (27/08/2018) rank 14 looking friends for hunting quest, active add please * 780276669 (26/08/2018) rank 31 looking for friends for hunting campaigns * 284694665 (25/08/2018) rank 36 looking for friend * 962079261 (20/08/2018) Rank 60 looking for friend * 381002149 (25/08/2018) Rank 42, looking for players * 482290405 (22/08/2018) Rank 30 started 4 days ahí, need hunting Friends. * 682495992 (21/08/2018) Rank 61 Go Go!! * 668 103 111 (18/08/2018) LegnaX Rank 152. Experienced iOS player. Join the Discord server (https://discord.gg/SvvstqJ) for getting better help, sharing experiences or flexing your teams :) (No cheaters allowed!). *782 052 209 (15/08/18) Rank 11 new to the Game, looking for Hunting Buddys. Active and daily player. <3 *475 348 639 (15/08/18) Rank 43 looking for hunting friend *581 443 128 (14/08/2018) Rank 41 looking for friends *377 068 273 (14/8/2018) rank 31 looking for friends for hunting *774 351 637(17/7/2018) Rank 63 Looking for people who can contribute to getting L2 (for LX) monsters. * 280 621 520 (13/08/2018) rank 30. 6 days. I am a French discovering this game and willing to fulfill his friend list! Come and hunt! *478 929 870 (12/8/2018) rank 81. looking for monster hunter to get monster level 3 *280 032 341 (12/08/2018) Active and daily player :) Let's hunt together ♡ Princess *380 212 663 (8/8/2018) Active Player! (KEN) *271 337 733 (5/8/18) Rank 40. Daily Active with 30 days in a row from the start of playing this game, basically, a 1 month old player :) Let's hunt together! *879 195 326 (3/8/2018) Let the Hunt begin! *278 000 951 (3/8/2018)be my friend *578 366 945 (1/8/2018) Active Player Q . Add me please, let's hunt together :) *378071744 (30/07/2018) let's hunt * 578 366 945 (30/7/2018) Q *176 701 254 (30/07/2018) Rydentz rank 24 please add for monster hunting.. Play daily and hunting mosnter for prize.. Lets hunt together.. *573 091 537 (27/7/18) Rank 51 daily monster hunting *164 439 695 (26/7/18) Rank 38 playing daily barring emergencies etc. *770 132 033 (26/7/18) RANK 55 Playing Daily for monster hunting. *674 550 796 (25/7/18) rank 40 player with 40 hrs playtime, plays daily and big kairosoft fan. *971 131 580 (25/07/2108) i'm looking for friends to hunt monsters for campaigns, i'm a daily player fleet rank 51 at the moment, i only accept active players :) . *369 225 477 (24/7/2018) need friends,who hunt kairobit at Tottori Island for get kairobot pet. * 769,226,065 (24/07/2018) Playing Daily for monster hunting. *775512346 (7/23/2018) Playing everyday *574852754 (7/22/2018) Plays Daily, Looking to fully fill friends list. *775396966 (22/07/2018) Playing everyday *574917331 (20/07/2018) Daily player *872 222 310 (20/7/2018) Playing everyday - BrickZoned *574639011(17/7/2018) looking for lots of friends *874679750 ;-) *'312 917 482' 16/7/2018 rank 79 active everyday need friends for campaigns :) * 748,929,870 (15/07/2018) looking for monster hunter .....you number does not exist, best regards Mystik * 569,721,356 (03/07/2018) Currently Rank 35 , Add me as friends (Eneng) * 170 830 936 (6/7/2018) Mystik || playing alot, also play campaigns * 888 241 973 (4/7/2018) looking for campaign partner * 270489791 (4/7/2018) Add me im a Daily hunter * 369 225 477 (3/7/2018) มาเล่นกันเถอะๆ Hunt monsters every day. * 768 718 582 (03/07/218) Very active player, but too busy. Add me ass friend for campaign. (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ "Emay3107" * 469 087 859 (03/07/2018) * 298,296,599 (28/6/18) add for campaign *667345742 (26/6/18) add me for campaign *167,905,388 (24/6/18) add me for campaign *367345235 add me for campaign active alot *568,407,836 (25/6/18), Very Active Player Here "Meliodas" *184585042 (23/6/18) Rank 96, add for campaign players *167,647,199 (22/6/2018) Hello, Hanson here looking for friends :D *767 371 153 21/6/2018 active player *466 830 298 Hi, add meeee :> *364 933 214 (20/06/18) Newbie who plays daily (rank 27) * 564 183 990 (16 jun 18) newbie. help me * 481 191 994 (15 jun 18) add me please im active * 663 504 698 (14 jun 18) please add, very active! *''864 615 436'' (10 Jun 18) Very active! Add me up for campaign rewards! Gogogo! * 762 802 009 (10 jun 18) rank 65 daily active player please add for campaign rewards!!!! * 864 843 062 (10 Jun 18) Please add for campaign rewards! *362 430 834 (10 Jun 18) Daily active player, need campaign players. *''184 585 042'' (5 Jun 2018) rank 91, need campaign players. *''247 779 643'' (4 jun 2018) rank 91, looking for active campaign players (anything that we can hunt) *'561809553' (9 Jun 2018) Currently Rank 21, looking for active campaign players and also friends! -Vitchessa *'648929874' (2 Jun 2018) rank 80, looking for active campaign players (monster 3, smith tickets and equipment) *862 711 001 New player please add me *959 068 267 active player 31 May 2018 *362 038 725 lvl 38 new active player, playing campaigns, please add me *861 976 599 new active player (30 May 2018)please add me *758 413 734 new active player *554 725 018 rank 82 looking for active players *744 634 006 lv114 on nightmare mode *'955160884'(26May18) rank 70 looking for active campaign players 5/10 slots left. *'960148386' (26/05/18) still new here, just add me if you want *748999666 (26May18) rank 70 looking for active campaign players.. *'655682772' (25/05/18) rank 34 looking for active campaign players. *'759561232' (22/05/18) new player rank 19 and increasing *483092756 Restarted my file as a new player *'957984095' (22/05/18) add me i play everyday *444 560 389 (22/05/18) add me i play everytime *957984095 (22/05/18) daily active player *353431237 (21/05/18) rank 38 HardMode. i play all day, everyday, without question. *448140345 (18/05/18) rank 87 looking for active campaign players. *'949 344 882' (17/5/18) Active Player, Rank 120. *'359416161' New Player, Rank 16 and increasing... (17/5/18) *559320458 new player, rank 10. *637035431 (16-05-2018) rank 80 daily player *256563937 (Update 21/5/18) rank 42, daily active player *'648 929 874' (update 13/5/18) rank 64, daily active player looking for campaign friends *'662 871 285' (update 13/5/18) rank 40, daily active player *953252896 (5/15/18) Rank 53. Seeks help to abuse campaign bonuses. *353431237 (10/5/18) newbie rank 5 looking for friends. add me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *153145470 (12/5/18) (2 more) just play for fun. I don't play daily! *257628374 (09/05/18) active player *549040353 (08/05/18) very active player *552588709 (08/05/18) active campaigns big monster *656,595,741 (07/05/18) The names SpO456 with a rank of 26 looking for people who wants help in campaign i am an active user. *275989075 (7/5/18) rank 71 need active players for campaign thx *249994987 (7/5/18)i play all day, and need friends rank 58 *550150007 (6/5/18) rank 74, looking for active campaign player *256,428,999 (6/5/18) *856280042 rank 35 new active player 05.05.2018 *955,160,884 - rank 30 5/5/2018 *52588709 - active campaign 5/5/2018 *851,728,557 (04may2018) daily active campaign player *456098599 (3/5/18) - add me :) *356122323